


Plushie

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Soft Techno, this kinda sucks as well but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: I posted a reader insert fanfic on Wattpad where basically DreamSMP characters appear in your house. In one chapter, Techno takes Quackity upstairs after most people fall asleep while watching a movie. This is what happens in the time they were gone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233





	Plushie

Techno opened the door to the room Quackity was sharing with Sapnap and George, holding him in his arms. He was smaller than him by a lot, so it was easy to just put him in one arm. Techno found it kinda cute how small he was, but he wouldn’t admit that. Quackity would just laugh at him for it. 

It was pretty late, and almost everyone was asleep at that point. Leaving the rest to bring them to an actual bed instead of sleeping on the couch or the floor. Ghostbur and Dream brought Tommy and Tubbo to their rooms, so Techno brought Quackity.

He knew people would get suspicious of him for immediately getting him. He couldn’t blame them, but Quackity was on the floor and close to him, that was the only reason. Techno was going to get Philza after it, he was just helping. 

The upstairs was dark, though Techno didn’t bother to turn on the lights. He would just put Quackity in bed and leave. He was fine in the dark anyway. Techno shifted Quackity around in arms as he put him on the bed, it was pretty soft. He didn’t sleep in the beds in his room, leaving them to his dad and his younger brothers. It was tempting to just lay in it with Quackity.

Techno looked at him for a couple seconds longer, his eyes looking over his soft face. He didn’t want to admit it, but Quackity was pretty cute. He couldn’t tell if it was the hair that framed his face, or the roundness of it that made Techno want to hold it. He was about to grab at the blankets under Quackity, but then he suddenly got the chance to see how nice his eyes were. 

“At least take me to dinner first,” Quackity tiredly joked. Techno huffed lightly, making some of Quackity’s hair move. It actually looked really cute. Techno ignored it and just thought about leaving. He wanted to do what he was going to and put him under the blanket, but he knew that would be awkward when he’s awake.

Techno just sighed as he stood up, though he still kept a knee on the bed, which apparently was there. The piglin took off his royal cape. Quackity just watched confused until Techno wrapped it around him. It was really soft, and a lot warmer than the blankets under him. The thing was big on him too. 

Quackity pulled it tight around himself, smiling as the fur inside comforted his face softly. He looked up when he saw Techno preparing to leave. Quackity could barely think before he grabbed Techno’s collar, pulling him down again. Techno tensed as he looked down at him, Quackity wasn’t much better. 

“Sorry I- uh,” Quackity let go of Techno’s outfit, his face flushed as he silently begged for mercy. He knew Techno probably wouldn’t kill him now, but there was a chance that he wouldn’t like it. So Quackity just pulled out the small duck plush he got and fiddled with it a bit.

Apparently that chance was low, because Techno just stayed in that position and played with the plush, too. Quackity looked up at Techno, who just stared back with a soft expression. It wasn’t boredom, but it wasn’t blank either. He couldn’t figure out what it was, but he’s never seen the hybrid so relaxed. 

Quackity pulled Techno’s warm cape around him more, which Techno seemed to notice. Techno seemed to flinch as he felt a hand go on his, which was holding him up on the bed. He was supposed to leave by now, but he just couldn’t. Quackity’s expression seemed to relax, not out of tiredness though. Techno felt his breathing hitch as Quackity put a hand under his chin, pulling it down a bit as Techno started leaning with it towards him. 

“Tommy’s gonna make fun of you for this,” The two flinched hearing Sapnap’s voice at the door. Quackity’s face flushed as he remembered that he shared the room with him and George, who was asleep in his friend’s arms.

Techno went a bit red at his position with Quackity, getting up quickly. Quackity sighed as he felt a bit of warmth go away. The cape was still doing good at heating him up, but Techno’s absence made it clear that he gave off his own heat. 

Sapnap got George and himself to bed silently while Quackity got up a bit and looked at the doorway where Techno was. He gave a bit more attention to him, giving him another soft look before closing the door behind himself. Quackity groaned as he fell back on the bed, at least he still had the cape

**Author's Note:**

> the story this is from is called "in this world" and my user is @/xRaybot  
> its very self indulgent and i made it impulsively


End file.
